fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatto Creator
Description A magic that revolves around the utilization of art as a means of combat, "Tatto" Creator is seemingly complex, being used so far only by it's sole creator; Mithra Vardiel. Perhaps like all magics in the universe of Fairy Tail, Tatto Creator contains a both limitless yet, limited potential. Each art can be of any size, shape or form, sometimes used as a substitute or a weapon the caster can use in battle. However, there are mainly two requirements needed to be able to cast the magic. The First is that the caster must have enough magic to sustain the art. The second is that, the art, to be utilized, must be present in the format of an image on a surface. As such, it is quite common for users to keep the art somewhere on their body or clothing, hence the term "Tattoo". However, Mithra has abandoned that thought and instead, resorts to the lengthy version of drawing or painting the art onto a surface, opting to wear a variety of clothes over her own defences. However, the defences, when compared to the offensive capabilities of this magic, seem almost pointless. Despite the fact that drawings can be made of just about anything, there are certain images that when used, can and will summon beings of great strength. For example, one may conjure an image of Inferno and they would summon forth a beast capable of utilizing fire to a grand extent. Whereas on the other hand, should the very same person draw something that does not hold a historical influence, then it would be conjured however, would not hold any capabilities of operating on it's own. Known Techniques Whenever cast, each art is represented by a certain color. A major example being that the element of fire would be of a bright red, whereas water would be a deep blue. Variations would also exist, such as Ice, rather than just being a blue, would instead be of a cyan hue. Whenever an art is summoned, an immensely complex seal appears around the caster, regardless of their current surroundings. The seal, being circular in shape, uses the caster as it's center and, the color of the seal indicates of what type or element the summon shall be. Although it can be major weakness, giving away the element of the art, it can also be used in a deceptive manner, as several arts are capable of possessing two or more elements at the same time. It should be heavily noted that, the more detailed an image of an art is, the greater it's strength and abilities are. Should a summon be amazingly strong, an incantation of some sorts may or may not be needed to unlock it's full potential. Inferno- (しょうねつじごく Shounetsujigoku) "The grand guardian of Apollon, the one that burns out life and creates the earth, the one that destroys our souls and yet, purges the wicked, I, as your caster, call upon the embodiment of fire to come forth and serve my will!" An ethereal beast composed mostly of the element of fire, Inferno is one of Mithra's strongest arts, holding an unreal mastery over the element of fire. It's body is composed mostly of rock, magma and fire. Slightly resembling a humanoid, Inferno has two arms and two legs, although the feet closely resemble large anchors mroe than anything else. It is immensely large, towering over all humans, being almost triple Mithra's height. It's body seems to be contained in what appears as a rock armour. Inferno's abilities are extremely powerful, holding a lethal and yet, devastating effect on all opponents. Despite the fact that it is capable of "one-shotting" mages of an average capability, Inferno is rarely used. The reason being that, in exchange for it's vast arsenal, an enourmous extent of magic is required, something Mithra doesn't have. Glacier (ひょうが Hyouga) "Come the icy winds of winter, come forth the blizzard of the mountains and come forth the animation of the living; Combine at my feet for the conjuration of the living guardian of ice!" An animated guardian composed almost entirely of ice, despite being perhaps the weakest summon at her disposal, it is the most used one out of all her arsenal of techniques. Glacier holds a powerful hold over Snow and Ice magic, speciallizing in creating sudden blizzards that are strong enough to bury structures and yet, small enough to only affect the target and nothing else. Glacier's appearance is interestingly enough, closer to a human than any other of Mithra's magics, having on more than one occasion being mistaken for a human. Unlike the rest of it's appearance, Glacier's hair is a jet black yet, cropped at a fairly medium length. Despite the fact that it isn't exactly necessary for it's length, Glacier dons a hairband of a bright cyan shade. Glacier's outfit consists primarily of a white tube top with golden edges, paired with a gold colored belt that holds two lengths of cloth; both a deep blue, and an azure sash. Finally, Glacier wears a golden choker alongside two bracelets, on one on each wrist that are also of a golden color. It should perhaps be noted that Glacier's skin is of a light grey shade with odd, stripe like markings depicted all over her body on various angles. As stated before, Glacier's abilities, in terms of magic, are not all that powerful. Holding a mastery over snow and ice magic, it is more the way that it manages to manipulate the elements rather than the full force it presents. However, to make up for it's weak magic, Glacier holds a rather powerful strength, with a vast knowledge over martial arts to perfectly go alongside it. A major disadvantage though, is that Glacier's body is not all that different from an ice sculptur, the difference being that Glacier can move and cast magic. As such, despite utilizing a grand offence, it's body is ridiculously weak to force. Pure Vision (じゅんすいしかく Junsui Shikaku) File:Inferno.jpg|Inferno File:Glacier.jpg|Glacier File:Pure_Vision.jpg|Pure Vision Trivia The idea of this ability came from Sai Naruto and Reedus Jonah Tail The images are as follow: * Inferno is from Ibilis from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 * Glacier is from Celcius from Tales of Symphonia * Pure Vision is a photoshopped version of the Hyuuga Byakugan Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster-Magic